Hey there Cherry
by Anthraxy
Summary: Just a week into high school and already Sakura's running with the cool kids who belong in the 'gang' called the Akatsuki. How will it effect her current relationships, her friends, and most importantly, herself? Au. Sakura-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I dunno what inspired me to do this, but ah well. It's nothing really too serious, nor is it at the top of my priorities when it comes to stories unless people really, really like it. But I dunno, it's just something kinda fun for me too do in my down time when I don't feel like working on more important things 3 I don't really know where this is going to go it'll probably end up being ItaSaku knowing me, but for now it's just focused on dear Sakuduh 33

**Disclaimer: Don't own the character kthnx**

* * *

Sakura didn't know what she was doing here. Well she knew, but she didn't. How could she being doing such a...such a stupid thing?!

It didn't matter to her though, becuase it wasn't why she was here, it was who she was here with. A blue haired girl grinned at her and Sakura gave a small smile in return. "Ya scared Cherry?" Konan asked with a chuckle. Cherry, the nickname Sakura had been given. It made her smile widen and a sheepish chuckle leave her.

"Y-yeah, just a bit. I've...never done anything like this." she admitted, averting her green gaze. Konan's smile only widened.

"Awe, don't be nervous Cherry, it's not as bad as ya think, just ask Pein." she mused, motioning to the orange haired male who was currently chattering away with two other guys. The words didn't help much though, especially when a man came out and asked her to take a seat. Sakura sank into the chair and bit her lip nervously. Pein and his two companions joined Konan by her. Sakura couldn't help but fell well...amazing right now! She had just started high school, and was already being accepted into one of thmost popular groups! It felt like a dream, and if it was then she didn't want to wake up from it.

"So what our little Cherry Blossom getting hm?" a blonde asked, a smirk crossed over his face. That was Deidara, junior, had a thing for things that went boom, classic loudmouth and trouble maker. Sakura glanced over at him and opened her mouth to speak, but Konan cut her off.

"Tongue piercing, Dei-muffin." she purred, gaining an amused look at the blonde's face turned into a scowl. He was about to say something when Pein shot him warning glance. With a huff Deidara returned her attention to Sakura, offering her a smile.

"Good choice, yeah!" he said, making Sakura's smile more. She wanted to say something, but found herself at a loss for words. What if she said something dumb? Or offended them in some way? Oh the things that would happen to her if she did that!

Thankfully her paranoid thoughts were interrupted by the man. "You ready sweet cheeks?" he asked. Sweet cheeks? Yeah, he was just the person she wanted to call her that.

"Um, yeah." Sakura said, and braced herself.

* * *

Sakura beamed at herself in the mirror, her tongue out as she admired the pericing. Was it even legal for her to have this without permission yet? Oh well she honestly didn't care. She felt so proud of herself for going through it, and everyone had cheered when it was done, all her new friends that was. She couldn't wait to tell her other friends like Naruto and Ino! She giggled a bit and headed down stairs.

Her parents didn't know about her new little tongue decoration, and Sakura realized she was going to have to be extra careful to keep it from them. She grabbed the phone of it's charger and dialed Ino's phone number, then bolted back upstairs.

"Hi is Ino home? Hi Ino!" Sakura cheered as her friend's voice rang in her ear.

"Hey there Sakura! Haven't talk to you in a couple days, ugh new school year and everything, busy, busy, busy." Ino said with a half sigh and a half chuckle. Sakura chuckled a bit too, Ino didn't know that Sakura was hanging out with the upper class people yet.

"Mhm, Sakura have you heard about the Akatsuki? Ya know, that one grup of juniors and seniors." Ino questioned. Sakura had to hold back a laugh.

Akatsuki was what their group went by, some even called them a gang. Konan had informed her of that. "Yeah, why?" Sakura asked curiously, fiddling with her new piercing, she was still getting used to talk properly with it, her and Konan had spent all day working on it.

"Oh I dunno. I was actually thinking about hanging with them sometime. Oh, maybe you could come along too! I'm sure if you're with me they won't mind Sakura-chan." Ino's words made Sakura frown, her bright mood souring quickly. _'Hmph, Ino when did you become such a bitch?' _Sakura was dying to ask that question, but bit her sensitive tongue, a light yelp escaping her.

"You okay Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I just bit my tongue. Hey, i gotta go, someones on the other line." she said. Ino said her goodbyes and Sakura clicked over. "Hello?"

"Hey Cherry! Tomorrows Friday right? Well i was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place." Konan's honey laced voice rang in Sakura's ears, the girl's eyes widening.

"Re-really?! I mean, uhh sure." Sakura said, rather awestruck. She was amazed how quickly she was being accepted into the social group, it'd been only a week since her and Konan had met in their PE class and started talking. It was just a matter of time until everyone knew she was hanging out with the Akatsuki.

"Great! Just bring a change of clothes and some movies in you bag, that way we can just walk to my house together after school." Konan chimed.

"Alright. I can't wait." Sakura said. Konan said a goodbye and hung up, clearly in a rush. Sakura pressed the end button and ran downstairs. Her parents were in the living room, watching TV.

"Hey mom, can I go to a friends house tomorrow?" Sakura asked, speaking sort of slowly due to the tongue ring, praying her parents would say yes.

"Yeah, sure. As long as you leave a number, and take your cell phone." her mom said. Sakura released the breath she'd been holding and grinned. She was more thankful then she ever had been that her parents were never too strict, as long as she got good grades and stayed out of trouble.

Boy they'd kill her if they saw her tongue.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Sakura said in a breath that hadn't been long enough for the words. She slipped into the kitchen, up on cloud 9 once again, Ino's rudeness clearly forgotten. Sakura made herself some food, then headed back up to her room.

* * *

A quiet groan escaped Sakura as her alarm went off. She threw the covers off and sat up. A yawn escaped the girl as she pressed the off button, the pushed herself up and off the bed, heading into her bathroom.

After a quick shower she remembered her plans for the day and a grin broke across her face. She got dressed all too quickly, accidentally her shirt on backwards. With a sigh she corrected it, grabbed some pjs and a change of clothes then threw them in her bag. Sakura also grabbed her phone and slid it into her bag. She slid back into the bathroom and ran a brush through her hair.

Sakura looked at the red ribbon in her hand, it had been a present from Ino a long time ago, and Sakura wore it every day, she'd only taken it out to shower. She shook her head a bit and tied it into place, then brushed her teeth, and gargled with salt water to keep her new piercing from getting infected. With that all done with the girl walked out of her room and down the stairs.

Her parents weren't home, they never were in the mornings. Sakura grabbed a pen out of a container they had full of them and scrawled Konan's name and number on the notepad that was on the fridge, along with an 'I love you mom~'. She grabbed her keys off the counter and made her way out of the house, making sure to lock it behind her.

"Ah, Naruto-kun!" Sakura called out, seeing the familiar head of blonde hair waiting for her at the bus stop. They had to take the city bus together now, Sakura had been so thankful she didn't have to ride it alone.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily, retuning the small hug she'd given him. He remembered how upset he'd been when he was told he had to take the bus to school now, but when he learned Sakura had to take it too, well that was motivation enough to get up extra early to catch it!

"Hey Sakura-chan, since it's Friday and all I was wondering if you uhh...wanted to come over or something..." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry I can't I have plans." she said sheepishly. Naruto kept his smile and gave an understanding nod. Wait had he seen something silver in her mouth? The blonde shrugged it off, the bus was there.

* * *

Sakura hadn't breathed a word about her plans for tonight. She didn't know if Konan would want that. It didn't seem like anyone noticed she was hanging with the Akatsuki now, even if it'd already been a week. Okay, so it was mainly Konan, but still. She also didn't say anything about her tongue piercing, but she knew Naruto was looking at her oddly the whole bus ride to school.

"Ugh, we're going to be late." Naruto groaned. Their bus had been late getting to the school due to an accident and stupid detours.

"Correction you're going to be late." Sakura mused. She had PE first, and had a a good ten or so minuets until her class really started. Naruto sighed as he took the turn to his class, and Sakura headed to the girl's locker room.

She remembered when she'd been so nervous about using the locker rooms, back at the start of middle school, but now it seemed so normal. She found her locker and quickly changed out into the PE clothes. While she was stuffing her regular clothes in the cramped space she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Cherry." Konan's angel like voice fluttered out. Sakura turned and smiled at the older girl, finally shutting her locket and locking it.

"Hi Konan." Sakura said. Her and Konan shared a PE class, and was in fact how the two met. The blue haired girl grinned and the two made their way to the gym.

* * *

**AN: **End chapter one (obviously)

Chapter 2 will be out...whenever =D


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch had rolled around, and Sakura took her place next to Naruto. Their table consisted of her, Naruto, Sasuke, Rock Lee, and Hinata. Sakura had finally been able to convince Hinata to join them during 8th grade due to the girls sitting next to each other in their science and math classes. Lee had just kinda joined in, sitting their on his own accord, but none of them minded.

As for Sasuke, well him and Naruto had been friends for a long time, so it only made sense, even though Sasuke was considered 'cool'. Ino soon joined them, she sat with them everyone and a while to gossp to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura." Ino said as she sat across from her pink haired friend.

"Hi Ino." Sakura said, and Ino's eyes went wide.

"SAKURA what are you chewing on?" the girl shrieked. Sakura smiled sheepishly when everyone at the table snapped their attention to her. A busted look cross her face and she rubbed the back of her neck.

"We-well...I got my tongue pierced..." she said, then stuck it out for her friends to see. All of their eyes went wide, that was so...so unlike Sakura! Ino was about to say something when she went silent for a moment.

"Oh my god...Konan-san is coming over here! I bet she's going to invite me to come sit with her and the rest of the Akatsuki!" Ino squealed, a bright grin on her face. Sakura forced herself not to roll her eyes.

Konan made her way through the students, striding gracefully over to the table. She was sporting the classic Akatsuki sweater, black with red clouds. Ino was practically jumping up and down as the girl grew closer, her facing showing she was just absolutely convinced Konan was coming over to talk to her. Sakura had to keep a stupid grin off her face, simply watching the blue haired girl advance.

And for a second it seemed Konan really was going to talk to Ino, and apparently everyone but Sakura thought the same, becuase their expression turned shocked when she turned her attention to their pink haired friend.

"Hey Cherry," Konan's silky voice mused as she smiled at Sakura. She could only return the smile and wonder why the girl had come over. Thankfully she kept talking and the reason would soon be clear. "I was wondering if ya wanted to join me and the boys for lunch. Me and Pein are gunna run out and get us all Taco Bell." she said. Sakura's eyes lit up, and Ino looked crushed.

"Umm...you guys don't...?" she turned to look at her friends, biting her lip nervously. Finally Naruto let out a sigh and waved his hand through the air.

"Naw go a head Sakura-chan." he said with a smile. Sakura grinned and hugged the blonde before she grabbed her bag and hopped up. Her and Konan walked off, leaving Naruto and Lee with rather sad expressions, and a very pissed off Ino. The girl's voice was soon heard as she began to rant and rave.

Konan led Sakura out of the lunchroom, considering they ate outside. "Hey, so you got her to join us un." Deidara said as the two approached.

"Yeah, you act like I wouldn't, Cherry's cool, of course she came." Konan said as she gently pushed the girl with her elbow. Sakura smiled and let out a light chuckle. She looked around at the people there. It wasn't hard to tell who was who, even if she didn't know them all personally, though there were a couple she didn't recognize.

"Mhm, time ya met the whole gang Cherry." Konan chirped as if she had noted Sakura's curiosity to the people who were unfamiliar.

"Okay lets see that's Zetsu, Kisame, Kakazu, Sasori, Hidan, and Tobi." she said pointing to each one as she spoke their names. The first three had to be the...oddest, Zetsu's face was painted half 'n half, black and white, Kisame's skin held a very faint blueish tint to it -well at least Sakura considered it odd-, and Kakazu was completely concealed aside from his bright green eyes. Sakura knew every one else, Deidara, Pein, Konan, and of course Itachi. It'd been hard not to know the Uchiha when she was, more or less, friends with his younger brother.

She had even had a giant crush on Sasuke back in the day, but found her feelings wearing thin with each passing day.

"Hello." Sakura said finally, realizing she had yet to speak, feeling rather embarrassed now. She was still praying she wouldn't do something idiotic and screw everything up.

"You can go a head and sit." Konan said to the girl, making Sakura's embarrassment grow.

"Sakura-chan you can sit next to me, un." Deidara said, he had already taken a liking to the pink haired girl. Sakura sank down onto the ground next to him, leaning against the cement block that was behind them. Konan asked everyone what they wanted, then her and Pein took off, leaving the campus.

Now Sakura felt more awkward then ever, realizing she was the only girl there, which made her all flustered and self conscious. Everyone went about to their previous affairs and conversations, Deidara turning his attention to her.

"I'm happy you decided to join us un! Konan-chan has taken a liking to you, yeah." the blonde said with a friendly smile. Sakura could only offer a smile in return, a sort of 'Really?' expression across her face. Deidara chuckled a bit and was going to say something before the one called Tobi pressed his hands on the blonde's back and pushed him to the ground, leaning over to talk to Sakura. Sakura could only blink a few times as she stared at the masked boy.

"Tobi likes Sakura-chan!" the boy cheered as he jumped over Deidara as if they had been playing leap frog to wrap his arms around Sakura's neck and sit in her lap like a little kid.

"Errr...?" Sakura was really as a loss for words, what was she supposed to do right now?! She had no idea and could only try her best not to be an idiot.

"Ummm...I like you too Tobi-san." she said finally, feeling awkward and only hoping no one was staring.

"Tobi I'm going to kill you un!" Deidara growled suddenly, yanking the boy up by his hair. Sakura had to hold back a chuckle, she was quick to resort to violence as well, just ask Naruto. Everyone's conversations had dwindled down as they turned their attention to the commotion of Deidara and Tobi, with poo Sakura stuck in the middle. The majority of them were just waiting for a fight to break out.

"C'mon Cherry, you can come sit by me." Sakura knew that voice and she snapped her green gaze to look up at the Uchiha and his extended hand. She hesitantly grabbed it, and her bag, then he helped her to her feet.

"Thanks Uchiha-san." she said out of force of habit, she had always called Itachi that whenever they brief meetings had occurred. She noticed the faintest hint of a smile cross over his face, and amusement shine in his onyx eyes.

"Itachi." he said simply as he sat back down.

"Hm?"

"My name Sakura. You are allowed to call me by it." Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but only chuckled and gave a small and, all intelligent thought leaving her.

Konan and Pein returned to Hidan whooping and chanting 'fight!' and Deidara and Tobi already a bit bruised up. The two walked over to the immature boys and Pein grabbed Tobi's hair while Konan tugged Deidara's hair. The two gave both the boys a good tug, pulling them apart and earning whimpers of protest and pain. Konan sighed and shook her head. She released Deidara's hair and Pein released Tobi, the looks the two people held clearly telling them that if they started something again they'd be in trouble, and not just with the school.

"Here you ungrateful brats go." Konan said as she tossed every their food, only taking the time properly hand Sakua, Itachi, and Sasori their food.

* * *

The end of the school day finally arrivied. Konan was waiting for Sakura at where they had eaten lunch. She was greeted by Tobi who wrapped her in a big hug.

"Tobi missed Sakura-chan!" the boy announced as he let go of the girl.

"Well then, I'm happy. I missed you too Tobi-san." she said after regaining her breath. It was odd, but she could tell he was grinning under his mask.

The girls lingered there for a while, Sakura and Deidara got into a discussion about shampoo, and tried dragging Itachi in it, mocking him about how shiny his hair was. He he left due to needing to go home and fix dinner for himself and Sasuke. Deidara and Sakura had been thrown into a fit of giggles, even Hidan joining in on their snickers.

"Cherry, we better get going." Konan said after a long, hushed discussion with Pein.

"Alright." Sakura said as she grabbed her bag, instantly Deidara and Tobi ahd her in a hug.

"Looks like you've got some fans." Konan chirped with a giggle. Sakura felt a light blush rise to her cheeks. The boys let go and Sakura and Konan took their leave. She wondered what her new friend's house looked like, Sakura couldn't help but picture it big and fancy, and Konan's parents, in her mind they were perfect. The best parents in the world who'd let Konan do whatever she wanted.

Konan's house wasn't what Sakura had expected. It was on the end of the street, and well...not in the best of neighborhoods. The girl stuck her key in the door, turned it, then pulled the door open. There was no 'I'm home.' greeting, and all the lights were off.

Sakura bit her lip as she followed, Konan flicking on the lights. Her house was more like a fair sized apartment if anything. Konan droped her stuff on the cream colored couch and made her way to the kitchen, flicking the light on and leaning against the bar.

"Heh, it's probably not what you wer eexpecting huh Cherry. But it's the best I can do all on my own. I don't know if you knew this or not but, my parents are dead. Died a long time ago. So it's just me here."

It was then that Sakura realized even people in the Akatsuki, the people that seemed like they were on top of everything had their own set of problems and troubles.

* * *

**AN: **Well there's chapter two.

It's kinda slow, but hey it's just the beggining :

I promise it'll start to pick up soon 'D

Positive reviews are loved 333

The more reviews I get, the faster I update (or try at least xD)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ugh yeah, I needed to update this X-x

I stayed up for this so pffft :b

I'm tired and sick, so sorry if this chapter sucks major ass Dx

* * *

Sakura hadn't mentioned anything about Konan's parents, the girl ahd said they were dead and it was a good enough answer for Sakura. They had ordered a pizza and were currently lounging on the couch, watching 'The Grudge'.

"Thanks again for coming over Sakura," Konan said, using the girl's real name. "As silly as this may sound I get lonely sometimes. Normally Pein comes over, but he was busy this weekend, and I like you." she said with a smile.

"You and Pein-san are really close." Sakura noted thoughtfully. Konan only laughed and nodded as a response. Sakura left it at that. She was juts happy to be here with Konan, though she did feel sorta bad for her other friends, Naruto had seemed kinda sad when she had gone to eat lunch with Konan and the others. And Ino had been plain out pissed.

Was it bad that Sakura felt Ino deserved to feel bad? To be humiliated?

Probably, but right now Sakura didn't care.

"Ya'know Cherry, you don't have to be so, so....formal when talking to us." Konan said after a few moments, looking over at the girl. Sakura blinked a few times, then her smile widened.

"Oh, really? You don't think anyone will mind?" she asked, though doubted she'd be able to beak the habit, it was already hammered into her brain. It was more like second nature then anything. Konan nodded and took a few bites of her pizza.

"Of course not Cherry."

* * *

The night had been fun, they had watched bad movies and fell asleep on the couch.

But now Sakura was on the bus heading home. She didn't like being on it all alone, but she had insisted on it,since she didn't want Konan to waste her time.

After what felt like years the bus pulled to a stop where she got off, quickly making her way home.

"I'm back." the girl mumbled as she opened the front door and headed upstairs.

The rest of her weekend was boring to put it lightly.

* * *

---Two Months Later---

"Is Ino still badgering Shikamaru?" Sakura asked at the lunch table. Naruto, Hinata, and Lee gave small nods, with Sasuke as quiet as ever. The girl sighed and shook her head. Ino had been ignoring her ever since the first day she was invited to go eat lunch with Konan and the others. She wouldn't even return Sakura's phone calls. Sure enough Shikamaru walked into the lunch room with Ino stuck to him like glue.

Sakura shook her head and sighed. Ino had gotten pathetic. It'd been three months and she still couldn't see the distaste on Shikamaru's face. She'd been the same way with Sasuke.

"Sa~ku~ra-chan!" a voice rang out, loud and obnoxious, making Sakura smile. She stood up and spun around to meet the masked boy with a hug.

"Bye guys." she said to her other friends as she grabbed her bag, then was dragged off by Tobi.

Sakura always had to say hello to her friends. And then Tobi, and normally one of the others, would come and find her. She had complained at first, saying she knew where it was an wouldn't get lost on the way there, but they wouldn't have any of it.

Sakura didn't realize how possessive the boys were getting over her, and how jealous her other friends were getting.

"Don't pull so hard Tobi-san." Sakura said with a chuckle, the boy instantly loosening his grip slightly.

"Tobi got Sakura-chan!" Tobi announced, as he nearly always did. He was only met by rolled eyes and snickers.

"You're still coming home with me right Sakura-chan?" Deidara asked curiously. Sakura gave an enthusiastic nod and sat down next to the blonde. It'd been hell to convince her parents to let her stay at a guys house, but Sakura convinced them he was well...gay, despite the fact that he wasn't they believed her and allowed her to go over. Her and Deidara were going to go look for Halloween costumes. It was one of Sakura's favorite holidays, save from Christmas, and it seems that she'd gotten all the guys and Konan into the spirit.

Soon enough Konan, Pein, and Hidan strolled up, handing each person a bag from Mc Donalds along with a soda, shake, or sundae. At the start of every week they'd pitch in money, thus their food fund. Now way in hell were any of them eating that slop the school served.

Sakura took her food and sundae, quickly sneaking a sip of Deidara's soda. "Give that back un!" he complained, reaching over to snatch the drink away from her. Sakura only laughed as she scooted back, then got up with her, having put her sundae in the bag, and sat over next to Itachi, as if he would protect her. Which he would. The girl stuck out her tongue and handed the soda to Itachi, soon enough the drink being passed from everyone in the group. By the time Deidara managed to get it it was nearly gone.

Deidara scrunched up his nose and sank to the ground. "That was mean Sakura-chan." he complained. Sakura bit her lip, but grinned as she returned to sitting next to him, not noticing the faint displeasure that flashed over the Uchiha's face.

"Here have some of my sundae." she said.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice rang out, pulling the pink haired girl's attention off of the silver haired boy she'd engaged in conversation while she waited for Deidara.

"Naruto-kun." she said as she walked up to him and wrapped him in a big hug, having realized it was something she had done in a while. Sakura wasn't aware of the death glares that were shot, but Naruto sure was.

"So umm Sakura-chan, what are you doing next weekend?" he asked.

"Hmm, I dunno why?"

"Well Sasuke and I were going to hang out and wanted to see if you wanted to come along..."

"Sure Naruto! My mom won't mind." she said with a grin until she felt a hand on her should, craning her neck to spot Deidara.

"Sorry I gotta go, bye Naruto-kun." she said as she spun around and walked off with Deidara. Naruto frowned and gritted his teeth slightly, still aware of the glowering from the people some ways in front of him.

* * *

"Wow Dei, you're house is nice." Sakura said as they stepped into the large, two story house. The blonde shrugged, a sheepish smile tugging at his lips.

"I guess so un. My parents are pretty well off...they're never home though." he said, frowning at bit at his ladder words, but soon regained the smile. Sakura offered a sympathetic smile as she followed him up the stairs and to his room. Sakura had always thought she'd be nervous when she finally spent the night at a boys house other then Naruto's or every now and then Sasuke's.

Deidara's room was large, and fairly messy, like she suspected. She set her stuff down by his bed, then was dragged out of his room as he began to show the girl around. "That's the bathroom, guestroom," they went downstairs and he went on, "my parents room, the kitchen, living room." he paused as he led Sakura to the back of those house, a grin across his face as he opened a door.

"And this is my sculpting room un." he said as he stepped inside. Sakura eyes widened a bit as she followed. Two large window let light pour into the room, there was a desk and a char but that was as far as furniture went. the rest of the room was decorated with sculpture, from small birds to giant butterflies.

"Deidara-kun this...this...you're amazing!" she said in absolutely awe and envy. Deidara's cheeks gained a light blush and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not that good, yeah." he said modestly, but Sakura insisted he was.

"Hey, why don't we go look for out costumes now?" he asked. Sakura gave a nod as she followed him out the room, the two running upstairs to grab their wallets, then headed back downstairs and out the front door.

* * *

Sakura's green eyes swept over the men's outfits. Her and Deidara had decided to choose each others costumes. There would be no objections unless it was completely ridiculous. Sakura had no idea which one to pick, and the store didn't have the most amazing range of costumes for guys.

Finally after a long time of just walking up and down the aisle she finally picked out a costume, 'Jail Bait' it was called. It was the classic black and white prisoner outfit, with a hat, and hand cuffs. Besides if Deidara didn't like it, he could pick out his own costume. Soon enough Deidara strode over to where she was, a sheepish grin across his face as he held out the outfit he'd picked out.

"Gangster Girl?" she said in a 'you're joking' kinda tone, but took it and looked it over. It was actually quiet cute, a black and white pinstriped garter dress styled to look like a shirt with short sleeves. It was a bit short, but that wouldn't be all that bad. It also came with fishnets, a matching tie, and a matching hat. She really liked it.

"Ohh is this mine?! I like it. Though the girl costumes are always so much cuter, just proves girls are more fun then guys un." the blonde rambled. Sakura chuckled and shook her head a bit as she headed to the front of the store so she could buy his outfit.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, end of this chapter ooo:

Seems Sakura and Dei are getting pretty close |D

BUT be noted a pairing choice for this is still undecided, and Sakura won;t be spending all her time wiff Dei-muffin.

Review are loved and will inspire me to update faster Cx


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **FFFF took me long enough to update, didn't it? |: And it's a sorta fail chapter at that...

Yeah, people like this story, for reasons beyond me, so....yeah there you go people who like this story xD

I don't even know where 'm going with this, so updates might be kinda slow e3e

* * *

Sakura's brow furrowed as she stared at the paper in front of her. She was a smart girl, she knew it, her friends knew it, her teachers knew it. Then why didn't she get these problems in front of her. A quiet groan of frustration escaped her as she pressed her forehead against the desk. She was in geometry this year, having already completed algebra 1, and was finding this weeks problems to be difficult.

The bell rang, students hurried to leave, but Sakura was slow to get her things together. She sighed as she glared at the paper and book in front of her.

"Ah Uchiha-san," Sakura looked up as she heard her teacher speak his name, "good you stopped by. Alright you got the signature starting tomorrow you can be a TA for this period." Asuma said with a nod. Sakura finished getting her stuff together and stood up, only to find the Uchiha leaning on the door while he waited for her. She forced a blush down, having expected him to be gone by now.

"Hi Itachi-san." she said quietly as they exited the room and walked down the hall. "So you're a TA now? Maybe you could help me with my homework." she bit her tongue and looked away, feeling stupid to have asked it. She was sure the last thing Itachi wanted to do was help her.

"Sure Sakura-chan. You're coming to my house anyways after school, with Naruto right?" he questioned. That's right, it was Friday. Sakura had nearly forgotten that she'd been so worried about her school work and stuff. She gave a small nod and he continued, "Good then I'll help you then." Sakura could only flash him a wide grin, that'd be perfect. Itachi was known for being intelligent, she just hoped she wouldn't get on his nerves due to her lack of understanding.

"Did Deidara get you a good outfit?" Itachi questioned in his normal, monotone voice. Sakura quriked an eyebrow, used to the man being silent, but the conversation didn't go unwanted.

"Yeah, it's really cute, a little short though..." she said with a slight frown as they walked through the lunchroom and to their normal spot, Sakura not even bothering to stop and say 'hi' to the others. She'd see Naruto and Sasuke after school anyways. Aside from Zetsu they were the first two there. Something the two found strange, after all Hidan's class let out right near it as did Pein's.

"Zetsu-san, where is everyone?" she asked. Her and Zetsu didn't talk very much, but she knew he was pretty nice, just a little odd. He glanced up from the book he'd been reading and gave a small shrug.

"I dunno..." he said in his relatively soft, almost reserved voice. Sakura frowned a bit as she sank to the ground, deciding that now would be a good chance to get to know Zetsu.

"So Zetsu-san what are you doing for Halloween?" she asked curiously, another shrug.

"Hm, not sure. Tobi wanted me to go to a party with him and some of the other guys, but I'm not sure if I'm going." he said his voice gaining an almost detached quality to it. Sakura frowned for a moment then smiled.

"You should come Zetsu-san. It'll be fun." she said, coaxing a half smile from the boy. Finally the others got there, aside from Deidara who Pein reported as being sick. Sakura spent the lunchtime sitting next to Tobi and chattering about mindless things.

* * *

"I think I failed my science test." Naruto complained as she and Sakura walked to the front of the school to wait for Sasuke and Itachi.

"I'm sure you did fine." Sakura assured him and the two Uchihas came into view. Sakura and Naruto fell into step as they followed Itachi to his car, him having agreed to drive them considering his and Sasuke's house wasn't too close to the school.

"Shotgun!" Sakura cheered before Naruto was able to, sticking her tongue out as a pout came across his face. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Itachi let out an inaudible chuckle. He opened the door for Sakura, being the gentleman that he was, then made his way to the other side and got in. Once Sasuke and Naruto were all ready in the back he started the car and pulled out of the school's parking lot.

Sakura smiled at the familiar Uchiha manor came into her view. Itachi and Sasuke's mother had passed away several years ago, and their father was currently in a nursing home due to bad health and the fact that his two sons couldn't take care of him due to school. The car pulled into the drive and Naruto was the first one out. Sakura chuckled as she got out and walked up to the front door. Soon enough Sasuke unlocked it and the three stepped inside, followed by Itachi not along after.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Itachi asked. After some debating they decided on Chinese food, Itachi writing down what they all wanted to order so when he called he wouldn't have to ask them again.

Sakura's smile remained plastered to her face as they went into the living room. It was the same as when they were little, one couch, two recliners, a table in the middle, then the TV. The TV had changed though, being now a larger flat screen one. The three sank onto the couch and just as Sasuke went for the remote, Itachi snatched it away. He sat in a recliner and turned on the TV, browsing through the channels. Sasuke scowled at him a bit. "Itachi, give me the remote. After all I have company over." he snapped. An argument ensured, and it was something Sakura didn't really want.

"Ah Uchi- I mean Itachi-san, do you think you could help me with my homework now? Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun can have the TV." she asked curiously, turning her jade gaze onto the eldest Uchiha. She didn't miss the looks Naruto and Sasuke had.

Itachi didn't either, the fact that Sakura was asking _him_ and not Sasuke (since Naruto would hardly be any help) obviously worked up both boys. "Alright Sakura-chan." Itachi drawled out her name, the boys obviously frustrated (and slight jealous) looks increasing. He got up and tossed the remote at his younger brother, stuffed his hands in his pocket, then headed down the hall, motioning for the girl to follow.

Sakura grabbed her back and followed him quickly, looking around the place with a small smile. It held so many childhood memories. She paused for a moment to stare at a picture of herself, Naruto, and Sasuke. She missed those times really, being a kid was so much easier. Sakura dragged herself back to reality and hurried after Itachi, following him into his room. Her cheeks turned a little pink, couldn't they do this in the kitchen or something? Sure his room was nicer then having to put up with a blaring TV (Naruto insist it had to be super loud) along with Naruto's constant chatter, but still, Itachi's _room_?! She'd only been in it once before, as a child at that, and only because Naruto and Sasuke had dared her. Good thing Itachi hadn't been home that day.

She hesitantly sat on his bed and pulled out her book and binder, setting them beside her. "Alright, what do you need help on?" Itachi asked. She got out her homework and opened the book up to the right page, pushing them towards him so he could see. Sakura still felt stupid, it was one of the few times she didn't get something. She knew it was stupid to be so...worked up over something so small, but she couldn't help it.

"Itachi-san, why do you think Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun were...are my friends?" the question came out of nowhere, and caused her cheeks to turn a darker shade of pink. "I'm sorry, I don't know where the came from." she apologized in a quiet voice. A very soft chuckle sounded and she glanced up at the Uchiha.

"Don't be sorry Sakura-chan. But...why do you ask?" he question, his tone gaining a slight curiosity to it.

"I don't know. I just...I've been wondering lately _why _they even liked...like me. I guess I've just been having confidence issues lately." she muttered, chewing on her lower lip. Itachi frowned a bit and shook his head, letting out a quiet sigh.

"They have plenty of reasons to like you. You're smart, nice, have the ability to brighten up anyone's day, caring, need I go on?" he mused with a quriked brow. Sakura's blush had deepened once more and she stared at Itachi for a moment or so before regaining herself.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, so can you help me our not?" she asked with a smile. Itachi chuckled just a bit and nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto had started fighting over the remote, landing on some chick flick just as the batteries died in the remote. Both were too lazy to get new ones, or get up and change the channel manually.

What they would never admit was they secretly found themselves getting into the chick flick.

* * *

**AN: **...hope you enjoyed it xD


End file.
